the_sims_royalsfandomcom-20200213-history
George the Great
King George II of Wessex, or George the Great is the current Sovereign of the Kingdom of Wessex and the Duke of the independent Duchy of Cornwall. He succeded to the throne after the death of his father King William II of Wessex, and his eldest living son, The Crown Prince George of Wessex, is the current heir apparent. Early Life George Alexander was born the eldest child and son of then Crown Prince William of Wessex and Princess Mary of Orange, the Crown Princess at Woodstock Palace. From birth George was second in the line of succession to the Throne of Wessex , first to the Duchy of Cornwall, and sixth to the throne of Macedonia as the grandson of Prince George Bagration, The Duke of Uxbridge and St. Andrews. His father was the son and heir of Queen Anne I of Wessex, and as the grandson of a Welsh sovereign, George was given the style of “His Royal Highness”. From birth George was styled as “His Royal Highness Prince George Alexander of Lancaster”. As the eldest son of the Duke of Cornwall he was also automatically awarded the title of “The Lord of Glamis” as the heir apparent to the Sovereign Duchy. George grew up in the Royal Nursery at Woodstock Palace. He was soon joined by a younger sister, Anne and a younger borther Philip. At the birth of his cousin, Prince William Henry of Worcester, Queen Anne made a royal patent that the children of The Crown Prince would be entitled to the style of a British Prince born to the sovereign. ::::: "The QUEEN has been pleased by Letters Patent under the Great Seal of the Realm to declare that all the children of the Sovereign’s eldest son the Duke of Lancaster, being the heir apparent to the Realms, should have and enjoy the style, title and attributes awarded to the children of a Sovereign. All legitimate children of the Duke of Lancaster shall bear the style of Royal Highness with the titular dignity of The Prince or The Princess prefixed to their Birth names with the territorial designation of Wessex following their birth name." This meant that George now became titled “His Royal Highness The Prince George Alexander of Wessex, The Lord of Glamis” and his younger sister and brother were also titled and styled as the children of the Sovereign. George was later given the title of “Hereditary Prince of Cornwall” as the heir apparent to the Duchy. George thus became the most titled heir to the heir apparent in Welsh history. He would later surpass his father has the most titled heir to the throne in Welsh history. Marriage and The Duke of Harrington On becoming a young Adult, the discussion over a choice for a bride for George intensified. George was considered a good match by many, as the future heir apparent and future ruler of most of East-Anglia and part of West Anglia. To increase his position in society Anne gave her grandson the title of “Duke of Harrington”, which had been used previously to mark individuals who were directly in line to the throne, but could not be given the full rights and honors of the heir apparent. Eventually the choice was made for George to marry, Princess Sofia of Halland. The match was beneficial for both countries and espcially for Wessex who wished to improve their naval trade relations. George married Princess Sofia of Halland. The couple were married in a lavish ceremony at the Chapel Royal, Woodstock Palace in the presence of members of the Royal Family and close associates of the Royal Family. On her marriage, Sofia thus became known as “Her Royal Highness The Princess Sofia of Wessex, The Duchess of Harrington”. The couple took up residence in a small apartment at Woodstock Palace. As George was not King or the heir apparent/heir presumptive to the throne, he was not required to invite government Council Ministers or Governor Generals to the wedding. George and Sofia hoped first to vacation in Barnstable after their wedding, but they were denied the location as Queen Anne I wished the couple to go on a tour of the Realms. The couple spent time at York House, in Fogmorre Park, using the house as their private vacation home, while still preforming royal duties at Fogmorre Castle and Burlington House (home to the Dukes of Quincy). The couple would later plan a Royal Tour of Cornwall and stay at Holyrood House entertaining guest. George proved to be popular with the people and was called the ever charismatic Prince by newspapers and the press. While the tour itself was gruling for the newly engaged couple, it was looked at as a success. On George’s and Sofia’s return to Wessex they briefly stayed at Hyde Lodge, with George’s uncle and closest family member The Prince Edward, The Duke of Taunton and his family. George was gifted Harrington House by his father as a wedding present. The couple were also given the lease to Somerset Lodge in Fogmorre Park as a gift from Queen Anne. The couple’s first three children were all born at Harrington House: Prince George Louis of Harrington, Princess Anne Caroline Elizabeth of Harrington, and Princess Alexandra Mary of Harrington. All of their children were given the style of “Highness” as the great-grandchildren of the Welsh sovereign at birth. The new Duke and Duchess of Harrington preformed their Royal duties feverishly. Later Life as Crown Prince George was _ On Anne’s death he became the new Duke of Lancaster, but wasn’t awarded the title of “Crown Prince of Wessex” until after the funeral as that title is not one automatically given to the heir apparent. The couple saw an increase in Royal duties _ The Duke traded his lease on Somerset Lodge in for the newly refurbished St. Andrews Lodge which had be previously used by the Arms General of Fogmorre Castle and his troops. The couple would spend countless weekends at the Lodge, and used it as their preferred family home. The couple would welcome two more children into their family: The Princess Amelia Sofia Mary of Wessex (born at St. Andrews Lodge) and The Prince William Arthur Edmund Richard of Wessex (born at Harrington house) The couple still preformed their duties _ to present the apparance of _ Sophia still remained in George's good graces and often advised her husband on important matters of state. As Crown Prince, George often _ with his brother, Prince Philip, The Duke of Chelsea, who George regarded as lazy and _, and with his cousins, the sons of his uncle Prince George, The Duke of Worcester. Early Regin George was informed of his father's death from the Lord Chamberlin. Though the late King William had been ill in his later years, William's death was still sudden, thus George and his family were away from the capital at their residence in Hyde Park. Upon William's death, George immediately became King of Wessex and his family moved into Woodstock Palace. George's younger children, Princesses Alexandra and Amelia and Prince William continued to live at St. Andrews Lodge with their governess and tutors; while George, his wife Sofia the new Queen-Consort and his two oldest children Crown Prince George and Anne, The Princess Royal moved to the capital. Succession When George succeeded to the throne, all of his children, who were the first five individuals in the line of succession, were all under age. His eldest son and heir apparent, Crown Prince George was teen and his younger son, Prince William of Wessex, second in line to the throne, was only a toodler. If George was to suddenly die before either his eldest living son or eldest living daughter became a yound adult, a Regency would be needed to be put in place. Under the Fifth Regency Act, the provisions of who would serve as Regent was laid out. The Act stated that in the event of George II's death, and the succession of the throne by his eldest son Crown Prince George, or one of his other children, while a minor, George II's brother Prince Philip, The Duke of Chelsea would act as Regent. As George II and his brother weren't on the best of terms, George wanted to change the act, while not dismissing the office of Counsellor of State. Thus, it was decided that George's wife, Queen Sofia of Wessex, would serve as Regent in the event of his death before his oldest living son became a young adult and that Sofia herself would become Regent in the event that George himself became incapacitated during his reign.